The Shadow Siren's Nightmare
by Kurisusu
Summary: Well, this is a story I uploaded a long time ago when my account was 'ViviantheShadowSiren' so... here it goes with all the chapters
1. Chapter 1: El Hechizo Irrompible

**Nota de la autora:** Este fic lo hice hace mucho tiempo, nunca lo terminé... ahora le daré un final y claro, más aventuras n_n. Este lo hice cuando estaba en prepa y en aquel tiempo mi cuenta antigua aquí era **ViviantheShadowSiren** pero ahora esta es mi cuenta y subiré todo el fic completito hasta el final junto con más ^^. Saludos 33.

**Paper Mario 2: The Shadow Sirens Nightmare**

**Capítulo 1:** _"El hechizo irrompible"_

Todo comienza justo después de la pelea con la Reina de las Sombras, todos ya habían vuelto a sus vidas normales: Gombella continuaba sus estudios junto al Profesor Frankly, Koops se quedó a vivir con Koopie Koo y su papá, Madame Flurrie volvió a los escenarios como actriz, Yoshi comenzó su camino a la lucha libre en Glitzville, Bobbery volvió a los mares con su amada Scarlette mirándolo desde el cielo, y Vivian, regresó a su hogar con sus hermanas: Beldam y Marilyn. Todos creían que ya todo era paz... pero algo se sentía en el ambiente... que no era nada común, en especial, se sentía más en Twilight Town y Rogueport.

En una pequeña casa en Twilight Town, se encontraba una chica de cabellos rosas y sombrero rojo con blanco, sentada en su pequeña silla... era Vivian, la más joven de las tres Shadow Sirens, que se encontraba muy pensativa; físicamente pareciece que se encontraba profundamente adentrada en sus pensamientos, tanto que nisiquiera prestaba atención a su alrededor. - ¡¡Vivian! ¡¡Abre la puerta! – se escuchó un grito por la casa, era Beldam, su hermana mayor, que nunca aparentaba tener amabilidad ni disposición alguna para nadie a ninguna hora, aquella vieja bruja de cabellos ya blancos desgastados por la edad venía acompañada por Marilyn, la intermedia pero no menos importante de las Kage Sannin-gumi. - ¡¿Vivian! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – gritó Beldam al tirar la puerta con su magia - ¡¿Qué te ocurre, eh! – dijo mirando a Vivian, la chica ni siquiera tomó la sencillez de voltear a verla - ¡Vivian! ¿Acaso es otro de tus estúpidos juegos? ¿Por qué no me contestas, niña? – para Beldam era algo irritante no encontrar respuesta, y al fin perdió la paciencia y justo cuando iba a hacer magia, aquella joven contestó - ...perdona...no me siento muy bien hoy... ¿podrías perdonarme ésta vez?... – Beldam no lo comprendía, era algo extraño que Vivian no estuviera molestando con sus juegos que inventaba cuando se le venía la gana, o que se pusiera a reír sin razón aparente como siempre lo hace... pero hoy no... hoy Vivian parecía no estar con los pies en la tierra... no había seña alguna de aquella sirena que conocían desde niñas. Algo raro estaba pasando. Beldam solo contestó - ...claro... supongo que no me notaste... – por dentro quería gritar, como siempre lo hace, sólo para mostrar autoridad y sentirse mayor, pero ésta vez no... no lo hizo. Marilyn solo las observaba, sin pronunciar una sola sílaba.

Vivian se levantó -¿Trajiste lo que fueron a comprar?- dijo.

-Sí... de hecho falta Doopliss, que se quedó consiguiendo alimento que nos faltó- contestó Beldam con ceño de enojo. -...claro... supongo que con estos ingredientes... puedo comenzar a hacer la cena... no hay inconvenientes...- pronunció la joven de las tres, llevando hacia la pequeña cocina la bolsa con las cosas que habían comprado sus dos hermanas. -¡Marilyn! Debemos hacer algo! Esa pequeña engreída cree que con ignorarnos basta!- dijo Beldam casi en voz baja y agitada- ...- Marilyn ya no sabía que pensar.

Mientras, Vivian se encontraba en la cocina, preparando las cosas para hacer la cena del día -... ¿Qué hago?...¿Se lo diré a Beldam?...¿O quizás a Marilyn?...¿a Doopliss quizás?... no sé si ellos puedan percibirlo...- se decía a sí misma.

Esa sensación extraña, una sensación oscura y con energía maléfica hacia que los escalofríos le pasaran por todo su indefenso cuerpo. De toda la ciudad, Vivian parecía ser la única que se percataba de eso.

-¡¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Doopliss que apareció con ansias de asustarla detrás de ella –Ah... hola, Doopliss...¿traes lo que faltaba?...- dijo Vivian –Eh! No me digas que no te asusté! ¿Ni un poquito?- exclamó el fantasma –No del todo...¿lo tienes?- continuó –Ssssíiii... (aunque tú me asustas más a mí)...- dijo Doopliss –Gracias...- la chica tomó las cosas, las puso en la mesita que tenía a su lado, y justo cuando prendía la ornilla, sin querer metió la mano un poco –AHHHHHHHHHH!- el grito llegó hasta los oídos de Beldam y Marilyn.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!- exclamó Beldam sorprendida –Oh! Beldam... es Vivian... se hizo una quemadura... ¡y yo no fui!- contestó Doopliss sosteniendo a la chica que se cubría con su mano la otra que sangraba.

-¡¡NIÑA!ESTO ES EL COLMO! ¡¡Ahora mismo te voy a curar y te irás a la sala a esperar la cena! ¡¿ENTENDISTE!- gritó Beldam. Por primera vez, Vivian sonrió agradecida, pues su hermana se preocupó por ella, se dirigió a la sala sin replicar y se sentó en un sillón –Quizás si pueda decírselo...- pensó... Beldam llegó al momento con unas vendas y accesorios suficientes para curar esa quemadura –Eso es para que aprendas a no cometer esas tonterías, niñita!- le dijo su hermana mayor al desinfectar su mano – Ahhhh!...- gruñó Vivian por un segundo –Duele!- exclamaba –Quédate quieta!Tienes una suerte! Lástima que no seamos muy buenas para los conjuros de curación!- continuaba Beldam –Ooouuchhh! Ahhh!... ahhh...- el dolor disminuía –Listo! Jeje!- Beldam sonrió como acostumbra -... Gracias...- respondió Vivian – Je! No te acostumbres a esos tratos...- dijo Beldam – La próxima vez no seré tan amable...- siguió –Sí...- contestó la joven –Oooyee!... Beldam!- exclamó - ¿Síiiii...? ¡¿Qué!- contestó como siempre -...Em... yo ... quería...- justo en ese momento sonó el Mailbox SP que tenía Vivian en la mesa –Oh! Debe ser un correo!- dijo Vivian –Bueno... quizás luego podamos conversar... aunque no es de mi agrado!- prosiguió Beldam.

Vivian abrió su correo, su cara se llenó de alegría por un momento, era un mail de sus amigos Koops y Gombella que le escribían para invitarla a un picnic en Petalburg pues Mario regresaría a visitarlos, sería dentro de tres días, en la tarde. -¡Qué bien! O- exclamó mientras su cara volvía al gesto anterior... de tristeza... -...Debo decirles!- pensó con seguridad.

La cena transcurrió durante el lapso de las nueve de la noche, y las tres sirenas cenaban en compañía de Doopliss, a quien ya tomaban como amigo. Todo era igual que cualquier día, excepto por la actitud de Vivian, que hasta el momento no dejaba de jugar con su cubierto –Ya basta, niña! Me pones de nervios!- exclamó Beldam –Ahh!...- sorprendió a Vivian -¡No comes!No ríes! ¡No juegas! ¡No eres la misma chiquilla que conozco! ¡O me dices lo que pasa o te castigo de nuevo!- continuó molesta -...B-B...Beldam...- dijo Vivian –E-está bien...- continuó resignada. El ambiente ruidoso de siempre a la hora de la cena junto con los chistes de Doopliss se tornó en completo silencio. Beldam, Marilyn y Doopliss aguardaban ansiosos la respuesta de Vivian. – Beldam...¿no te has sentido...rara?- comentó la chica.

-¿Rara?¿A qué te refieres? Yo no he sentido nada!- exclamó la más vieja.

-...yo...siento que algo no anda bien...- continuó.

-Vivian, no inventes tonterías para cubrir la verdadera razón por la que te comportas así!- prosiguió Beldam.

-¡No estoy inventando nada! ¡Es verdad! Presiento que algo malo va a pasar! Algo muy malo!- persistió.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja! Claro, Vivian!- dijo con risa Doopliss empujando a Vivian jugando –Creo que te afectaron mis chistes! Ja, Ja!

Pronto se sintió un estruendo por todo Twilight Town, una nube espesa de humo se esparció por todo el lugar hasta llegar frente a ellas, surgiendo una figura grande.. no era difícil de reconocer.

-¡Mi reina!- exclamó Beldam

-... A... ah... es usted...- continuó Vivian

-Oh, cielos!- Doopliss se escondió tras Vivian asustado.

La figura oscura se aclaró poco a poco –Beldam... Vivian... Marilyn... cuánto tiempo ha pasado...He venido en paz...había sido condenada ha estar encerrada mil años tras esa odiosa puerta! Pero desde que Mario me derrotó... quedé libre de ese castigo!- dijo la reina.

-Mi querida reina ¿qué podemos hacer por usted?- dijo Beldam

-No se preocupen, por ahora nada...- contestó

-¿Eso era lo malo que iba a pasar?- dijo de forma sarcástica Doopliss –No.. no creo que sea eso...- contestó Vivian.

La noche siguió igual que pasaron rápido los tres días para el picnic.

Era ya de mañana y Vivian ya se veía más feliz que nunca, la joven había decidido olvidar el asunto por lo menos esa tarde, se acercó al espejo de su cuarto y se acomodó el sombrero arreglándose lo más que pudo para luego salir de la casa.

-¡Ya me voy, Beldam!- gritó

-Ñah! Adiós! No te vayas a perder!- gruñó Beldam –Aunque sería demasiada suerte... – rió.

-No olvides traérme un recuerdo!- exclamó Doopliss

-No lo olvido! Yay!- dijo al correr a toda prisa, saliendo al fin rumbo a Petalburg.

¿Qué será lo que realmente aguarda en las sombras? Sé que aún no hay mucho sentido pero en el siguiente episodio verán que es más interesante que otra fanfic que hayan leído.


	2. Chapter 2: ¡Vivian se descontrola!

Cielos, empezar con este segundo capítulo hace las cosas mucho más interesantes y más que nada por Vivian. Los dejo con el segundo capítulo por ahora... Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 2:** _"¡Vivian se descontrola!"_

Durante su camino a Petalburg, en lo único que Vivian podía pensar era en ver a sus amigos -...¡No puedo creerlo!Cuando llegue veré a Mario!Hace meses que no lo he visto!- se decía pensativa.

La joven estaba tan adentrada en sus pensamientos que nisiquiera se fijó en el accidente que estaba a punto de tener. Un bandit tropezó con ella - ¡AAHHH!- gritó la chica al sentir un empujón –Ouchhh!- exclamó el bandit -¡Toma!Quédate con esto!¡Es una pesadilla! ¡Te lo doy!- continuó el ladrón al dejarle un extraño espejo –¡Al fin! ¡La pesadilla terminó! ¡Yúju!- gritaba al desaparecer corriendo.

A la chica le pareció algo totalmente extraño, es decir, ¿por qué un bandit daría sus pertenencias a cualquier persona? -Oooouuucchhh!... está bien, gracias por disculparte!- prosiguió Vivian al levantarse molesta -¿Qué rayos es esto?¿Un espejo?- siguió al admirar el extraño objeto que obtuvo –Oh, cielos! Son las 2:36! Quedé con los chicos a las tres en casa de Koops!Tendré que tomar un atajo!- dijo Vivian al apresurarse sin tomar en cuenta lo ocurrido, llevando el espejo con ella.

Mientras tanto, en Petalburg todos se encargaban de los preparativos para el pequeño picnic que tendrían.

-Oye, Koops! ¿Te ayudo con algo, amor?- decía Koopie Koo.

-Koopie Koo! Deja de decirme "amor"!- contestó Koops –además, te dije que es solo un picnic!... tú sabes: un mantel, platos, comida...- contestó.

-Sí, pero aún as! No quiero que te lastimes, amorcito! –continuó lanzandose sobre él (algo así estilo Amy y Sonic, no?) –Ahhh...- Koops hizo un gesto de cansancio. Yoshi, Gombella y Madame Flurrie acomodaban las cosas dandole el toque final al lugar, Bobbery descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol y todo estaba casi listo.

-Muchachos! – sonó una voz a lo lejos –Peach! Mario! – gritaron Koops y compañía muy alegres al verlos -¡AALLLTTOOOOO!- gritó Vivian al llegar apresurada cayendo por consiguiente barriendo en el piso –Llegué!Je, je!- dijo Vivian –Batiste record, Vivi!1:06!- continuó Yoshi mientras Vivian se levantaba -Mario, Peach...Bienvenidos!- dijo la chica muy feliz – Hola a todos señores... es un gusto volver a ver a los héroes de Rogueport- exclamó la princesa –Oh... em, ¿por qué nos quedamos aquí parados? Es decir, vamos a comenzar el picnic que preparamos!- dijo Koops.

Todos se acomodaron alrededor con el mantel y las cosas listas, el día era el adecuado para una buena plática.

-Es maravilloso el poder pasar más tiempo juntos!- exclamó Gombella –Sí, es como un sueño hecho realidad!- dijo Koops – Oye,Gonzalez! Espero que podamos ir a las luchas de nuevo, sí?- continuó Yoshi. La plática continuaba y Vivian aún no sabía que platicar, su vida era algo tediosa y mucho más con sus hermanas, excepto por Doopliss que era el que la alegraba siempre con sus bromas y chistes, por lo que prefirió utilizar el tiempo para contemplar el extraño espejo que le "regaló" aquel bandit –Es extraño... hay algo en él... que no me agrada...- comentó en voz baja la joven bruja –Y dinos, Vivian ¿qué tal con tus hermanas?¿Cómo han estado?- dijo Peach sorprendiendo a Vivian, quien rápido guardó el espejo con tal de no llamar la atención- Yo... pues... em... nada nuevo, ya saben, jeje...- rió Vivian nerviosa –Ya veo...jeje- exclamó Peach quien parecía estar feliz en compañía de todos y en especial de su querido Mario, por supuesto. Cuando Peach desvió su mirada su entorno, Vivian aprovechó para tomar de nuevo el espejo, que no dejaba de ver con curiosidad, lo miraba detenidamente, la chica pronto sintió que el entorno se volvía oscuro, como si solo fueran ella y el raro espejo. Comenzó a tener variados pensamientos, era como si el espejo pudiera leerle la mente, algo en el fondo no la dejaba quitar su mirada de aquel espejo. Pronto, sintió que su corazón se calentaba, cada vez más y más... Sí... en el fondo... había algo que ella deseaba...y mucho. El ambiente oscuro volvió a lo que era el tranquilo día de campo; un grito brotó de los labios de la chica -Ahhhh!- todos la miraron -¿Estás bien?¿Qué te ocurre?- todos acudieron en su ayuda –N-No es n-nada!- dijo al levantarse -¡D-D-Debo irme!- huyó lo más lejos posible, todos contemplaron lo ocurrido.

Vivian escapó lo más que pudo, su cabeza le provocaba un intenso dolor que no le dejaba pensar las cosas con claridad. No sabía que hacer. Avanzó lo más que pudo hasta caer inconsciente en el piso. Todo se tornó blanco...¿sería su fin acaso?...


	3. Chapter 3: Secretos Oscuros

**Capítulo 3:** _"Secretos oscuros"_

De la nada comenzaron a oirse voces...  
- ¡¡Shh!! ¡¡Silencio!!  
- ¡Cierra la boca, Larson!  
- ¡Hey, miren, está despertando!

Vivian despertó un poco incómoda -Ahhh.... ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?...- se preguntaba.  
- Oye, niña ¿cómo te llamas? Verás, mi amigo Bandit Larson te encontró tirada en medio del patio, camino a Petalburg y, como eres una niña tan linda no pudo dejarte ahí inconciente - dijo uno de los bandit que la acompañaba.

Estaban en un lugar oscuro, alrededor de una fogata, parecía un lugar secreto en Rogueport. Ya era algo tarde.

Vivian, aún confundida, se tocó la cara con gesto de cansancio cuando sintió algo diferente en ella.

-¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ¡¡No puede ser!!- gritó atemorizada.  
- ¡¿Qué le ocurre?!- se preguntaba la banda de ladrones también atemorizados.  
- M-Mis manos...!! Son humanas!!- dijo la chica al mirarse confusa - ¡Soy humana! ¡¿Pero cómo?!- continuó.

Vivian, por como es, comenzó pronto a llorar. Esa era otra de las razones por las que Beldam la trataba mal. ¡Cómo le enfurecía a su hermana mayor verla llorar por cosas que podrían tal vez solucionarse.

- Tranquila, niña, ¿eres nueva aquí en Rogueport?- preguntó un bandit.  
- Si sigues llorando así asustarás hasta a los pájaros!- dijo otro.

Vivian se tranquilizó un poco - Perdonen, no era mi intención asustarlos así... me llamo Vivian...- contestó al fin.  
- Jeje Te presentaré a la banda, él es Larson, the bandit, el que está a mi lado, a tu izquierda está Dummber y a tu derecha Lummper. Yo me llamo Loudy, mucho gusto- explicó el bandit.  
- Nos reunimos aquí todas las tardes para descansar y... dinos... ¿qué hacía una niña tan linda como tú tirada a mitad de Petalburg?- preguntó Lummper.  
- Yo... bueno... pues, aún no lo sé...- la chica sintió algo extraño en su mano izquierda. Era aquel espejo raro... ¿acaso fue por ese espejo? ¿qué clase de espejo maldito era aquel? Por el momento no había respuestas. No había más que hacer más que acudir con sus hermanas, lo cual la asustaba aún más.

- Chicos... les agradesco que me hayan ayudado...- hizo un gesto de reverencia y agradecimiento - pero debo irme... - continuó.  
- Ayy, noo!! ¡No te vayas! ¡Casi no vemos a una chica tan linda como tú! - renegaban los bandits tristes por su decisión.  
- Son lindos ustedes también... aunque nunca lo esperaba de bandits como ustedes... ¡adiós!- se alejó corriendo con una sonrisa.  
- ¡Adiós, Vivian! ¡Y si necesitas algo recuerdanos! ¡Te ayudaremos en lo que sea!- gritaron los bandits.  
- ¡Gracias!- contestó Vivian enviándoles un beso que los hizo ruborizarse.

La chica se alejó, caminó de forma presurosa hasta llegar al tubo que la llevaba a Twilight Town.

Mientras, Mario y Peach caminaban junto con el equipo preocupados.

- Esto es muy extraño...- dijo Yoshi  
- Vivian no es así, algo anda mal...- continuó Koops  
- Me preocupa esa niña, Mario...- exclamó Peach  
- Entonces está decidido!- dijo Gombella -Vamos a Twilight Town!  
- Sí, es el único lugar al que imagino pudo escapar...- indicó Ms Mowz.

Por otro lado, Vivian había logrado llegar de vuelta a casa.

-Todo se vé normal... ¿acaso solo me sucedió esto a mí?- se preguntaba Vivian.  
- ¡¡VIVIAN!!- era un grito obvio, era su hermana mayor, Beldam, que ahora lucía muy diferente.  
- ¿B- B.. Beldam?... ¿¿Eres tú??....- exclamó extrañada Vivian al verla.  
- ¡¡No!! Soy una ilusión tuya por ser tan tarada! Claro que soy yo, inteligente!!!- respondió Beldam.  
- ¿Tienes alguna mínima idea de por qué estamos así?- agregó.  
- ¿ E- Estamos? ¿Q-Quiénes?...- respondió la menor nerviosa cuando miró a Marilyn.  
- Vivian...- pronunció Marilyn con seña de inconformidad.

Pronto Doopliss se aproximó - Ahora sí que digo ¡OH CIELOS! ¿Qué rayos les pasó?! - dijo con tono burlón  
-¡Cállate, Freek-in-a-sheet!- le gritó Beldam como siempre  
- Claro... parece que Beldam no cambió nadita...- dijo el fantasma  
- ¡Silencio o tendrás que enfrentarme!- continuó enfurecida la más vieja.  
- Aún sigue siendo fea!! - rió Doopliss.

Beldam se impacientó pero recuperó la calma de manera sabia, tomó a Vivian del brazo y la jaló.  
-¡Ven acá, niña! Tenemos que hablar en grupo!- gruñó.

Al llegar a la casa, entraron para toparse en la sala con la Reina de las Sombras también convertida en humana.  
-Esto es terrible... alguien debió lanzarnos un hechizo muy fuerte!! Alguien que nos odiase mucho...- se quejaba aquella reina que ahora era una mujer de cabellos rosas brillantes larguísimos.  
- Mmm... veamos, no puede ser Mario...- dijo Beldam.  
- No al menos que le guste practicar brujería, jeje- rió Doopliss.  
- Pero entonces...- siguió Marilyn.

Todos pensativos, excepto Vivian trataban de encontrar una razón lógica. De pronto, la Reina fijó su vista en el curioso espejo que portaba Vivian.  
-¡Ese espejo! ¡Dime de dónde lo sacaste!- exclamó con temor la Reina.  
- Eh... ¡¿E-Este espejo?! ¡¿E.. Este de aquí?!- dijo nerviosa la joven.  
- ¡Ese es el espejo de los deseos!- indicó la Reina -¿Cómo llegó eso a tus manos?!  
- Em... me lo dió un Bandit camino a Petalburg, jee...- respondió.  
- ¿Miraste al espejo directamente?!- continuó la Reina.  
- B-bueno pues... sí... ¡yo no lo sabía!- continuó Vivian.  
- ¡Ese espejo está maldito! Cada vez que lo veas y pidas un deseo se te concederá pero no te traerá bienes!- siguió.  
- Bueno pues entonces ponte a mirar ese espejo, niña y pide que regresemos a la normalidad!!- expresó Beldam.  
- ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! No hay manera... por ahora... ese espejo solo cumple deseos... y no los deshace...- interrumpió la Reina.  
- ¡Pero entonces ¿qué hacemos?!- dijo exaltada Vivian.  
- ¡Sí! ¿Acaso ya no volverán a ser las mismas enanas de antes?!- preguntó Doopliss.  
- ¡¡DOOPLISS!!- lo miraron las cuatro.  
- ¡Ush! Gracias por tu apoyo moral!- exclamó Vivian al tumbarse angustiada en el sillón.  
- Hay una forma...- sorprendió a todos la Reina  
- ¿Qué... forma?- se intrigó la vieja de las tres.  
- Mi querida Beldam... yo misma conozco una forma... existe otro espejo igual a ese... y está en algún lugar dentro del Palacio de las Sombras... pero no conozco bien la ubicación...- explicó.  
- ¡Genial! Entonces vamos a buscarlo!- exclamó Vivian.  
- Mmm... ¿deberíamos? quizás no... ¡ser grande es mejor para asustar a Doopliss, jajaja- dijo Beldam con burla.  
- Por favor, Vivian, convencelas de ir a buscarlo! 'Te lo juro! ¡Si Beldam no regresa a ser la misma de antes... será una pesadilla! ¡Lo sé!  
- Tranquilo... ¡Debemos ir! A la Puerta de los Mil Años de nuevo!- continuó la joven cuando de pronto llegaron Mario y compañía.  
-¡Vivian!- exclamó Yoshi.  
- ¡AH! ¿Qué te pasó?!- se sorprendió Koops al verla  
- Tú no eres Vivian... ¿o sí?...- dudó Gombella.  
- ¿Qué hacen estas pestes aquí? ¿Cómo se atreven a interrumpir nuestro momento juntos?- exclamó la Reina al levantarse al instante.

- Esa voz... ¡¡No puede ser!!- dijo Peach totalmente en shock -¡¿La Reina de las Sombras?!- continuó.  
- ¡Seguramente fue obra de esa Reina! ¡Ataquen!- gritó Bobbery  
- ¡Ah! Pagarán por ese insulto!- dijo indignada la Reina.

Todos comenzaron a formular sus ataques y la reina también y justo cuando iban a iniciar pelea Vivian los interrumpió.  
- ¡¡FIERY JINX!!- prendió fuego dividiendo a los dos bandos -¡¡Detenganse! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera saben a qué le tiran!- dijo molesta Vivian.  
- ¡Vivian! ¡Entonces si eres tú!- exclamaron sorprendidos Mario y sus amigos.  
- Noo, soy mera ilusión de ustedes, carambas! ¡Soy yo, por favor!- afirmó la joven - Creo que es hora de explicarles las cosas...- agregó mientras todos tomaban asiento de nuevo.

Por otra parte, en la oscuridad de aquella ciudad, se encontraban tres siluetas muy parecidas a las de aquellas tres Shadow Sirens, solo que con distintos peinados y colores distintos en sus sombreros.

- Esto es cada vez mejor, Catrina... tus ideas son totalmente superiores...- dijo una de ellas  
- No me halagues tanto... aún no llega la mejor parte...- sonrió otra.  
- Será mejor irnos antes de que puedan descubrirnos, quieren mis niñas? Por fin podré acabar con Beldam y sus malditas Shadow Sirens...- dijo la última con malicia mientras se marchaba en compañía de estas durante aquella fría y oscura noche...


	4. Chapter 4: Lo que la noche oculta

**Capítulo 4:** _"Lo que la noche oculta"_

Una fría ventisca se posó sobre la pequeña ciudad de Twilight Town. Los oídos de Mario y sus amigos no cesaban de escuchar cosas que nunca esperaron escuchar. La historia de su pequeña amiga Vivian era demasiado interesante y extraña. Un gesto de nervios y temor se reflejaba en el rostro de Koops.

- Vivian entonces... tú... digo, ustedes... - dijo el koopa atemorizado.

Vivian se volvió con una sonrisa - Tranquilo... seguro encontraremos la solución... solo debemos ir a ese lugar... - añadió.

- A... esa puerta de nuevo, cierto?- dijo Koops.

- Entonces iremos nosotros también! A la Puerta de los Mil Años!- dijo decididamente Gombella.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡DESAPRUEBO ESTO!!- dijo indignada la Reina.

- Pero su majestad... ellos podrían ayudarnos! Además... son mis amigos! - dijo Vivian tratando de convencerla.

La Reina los miró con desagrado por unos momentos... mas luego cambió aquel gesto por un suspiro sin esperanzas - Está bien... no puedo negartelo porque realmente necesitamos ayuda...

-¡¡Pero Reina mía!!!- irrumpió Beldam

- Dejalos, Beldam... será mejor que permitamos que vengan o entraremos en mayores conflictos...- afirmó aquella soberana.

Un gesto de enfado y desdén se notó en el rostro de la bruja más vieja y uno de inmensa alegría en el rostro de la más joven.

- ¡¡Qué emoción!! Mis amigos me ayudarán de nuevo!! No puedo creer que la Reina aceptara que vengan!!- pensó al ver con mucho cariño a su grupo de viaje.

- Basta de cursilerías, Vivian! Será mejor trazar un plan para revisar bien ese Palacio!- añadió Beldam - Conozco ese Palacio por miles de siglos al igual que nuestra Reina... sin embargo, en la vida había escuchado sobre ese espejo...

- Bueno, qué más da que vayamos... - dijo Bobbery con decisión.

- Bien... será mejor que nos preparemos, cenemos algo y vayamos pronto a ese sitio...- indicó Vivian.

-Yo haré la cena! - dijo Doopliss alegremente -Hace años que no cocino!- añadió ante una cara de desagrado de todos.

- De acuerdo... creo que... si no les importa... saldré un momento afuera...- dijo Vivian para salir por la puerta principal.

- Ten cuidado, Vivian... ten mucho cuidado.......- susurró Beldam por lo bajo, tan bajo que nadie pudo notar aquella preocupación de su hermana mayor.

La joven aprendiz de bruja salió ante la oscuridad de aquel sitio, tan solo iluminada por aquella enorme y hermosa luna llena que era la única luz del diario.

Lo único que cabía en la mente de la joven era en la enorme felicidad de estar en compañía de sus amigos nuevamente. Su suave cabello rosado onduleaba ante la brisa de aquella noche.

Se paseó entre las hierbas cercanas admirando las pocas flores que había.

De pronto sintió un leve escalofrío que le pasó por un lado.

-¿Qué... qué fue eso? - se dijo con miedo.

La chica se acercó a donde creyó ver que algo se había movido. Pronto, escondida detrás de una pared de una de las casas logró notar una conversación algo inusual entre tres brujitas muy parecidas a ella y sus hermanas.

- Hermanita! No puedes quedarte con todo el crédito tú sola!- se quejaba una. De cabellos color púrpura y sombrero violeta. Sin duda alguna la más joven del trío. Ésta se llamaba Saharaby.

- Vamos, Catrina... comparte tu plan maestro...- dijo la segunda. Ésta de cabellos marrones con luces algo rojizas. Su sombrero era rojo sangre. La mediana del trío era lógico de notarse. Su nombre era Samantha.

- Alto... saben que no puedo dejarlas actuar de forma tan rápida...- dijo la última, que sin duda era la mayor. De cabellos güeros y gorro color plateado-dorado, de nombre Catrina.

- Ush! Eres demasiado cautelosa! Si no es para tanto! - insistió Saharaby cuando sintió la presencia de que alguien más estaba cerca - Hmm... permitanme un segundo... - dijo para desvanecerse.

Con esto, Vivian corrió unos cuantos metros lejos de ellas... sin embargo, la joven del trío se apareció ante ella.

- Vaya, vaya, una joven bruja, no es verdad? Querida, creo reconocerte... eres... Vivian? Cierto?- rió Saharaby.

- ¿C... cómo sabes mi nombre?!- dijo Vivian algo espantada por aquel encuentro.

De pronto aparecieron Catrina y Samantha de manera sorpresiva.

- Miren, la más joven de las aprendices de Beldam... un fracaso sin duda alguna...- se burló con desdén Catrina al circundarla.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Vivian.

- Mmm... deberé decirtelo o no??- agregó la mayor.

- Permitemelo a mí... Catrina, Samantha y Saharaby!!- interrumpió Beldam detrás de ellas.

- Vaya! Pero si es la vieja Beldam! ¿Acaso vienes a enseñarnos nuevos trucos? - rió aquella otra vieja bruja.

- Alejense de mi hermana menor, fenómenos! Debí suponer que eran ustedes!- dijo con molestia.

- Pero si solo conversabamos... ¿acaso no te da gusto ver a tus viejas amigas? - sonrió Samantha.

- Seguramente ustedes tienen algo que ver con el espejo que Vivian obtuvo, no es verdad?! No puedes engañarme, Catrina!- agregó Beldam.

- Me ofendes, querida... ¿cómo puedes pensar que alguien como yo pueda hacerle semejante cosa a tí y a tu grupo?- mencionó haciendo algo de drama para luego apoyarse en una barda y mirar maliciosamente al lado contrario.

- Vayanse de aquí o lamentarán haber venido! - exclamó Beldam al lanzar hielo contra ellas.

Vivian corrió a donde su hermana. Al mismo tiempo, Mario y los demás, incluyendo a la reina salieron a prisa a ver lo ocurrido.

- Ustedes... no son más que una basura de magas.... pronto te podrás enfrentar a mi y a mi grupo... sin embargo... te advierto que cuando lo hagas... lo lamentarás...- rió Catrina para desvanecerse.

- ... Deseo ardientemente darte una paliza, enana boba!- se burló Saharaby ante Vivian para seguir a Catrina.

- Comienzo a creer que son más torpes de lo que imagino... - se desvaneció Samantha.

- Las otras tres aprendices mías... que no son más que un grupo de presumidas.... no puedo creerlo... - dijo sorprendida la reina.

- Vivian... te lo diré una sola vez... - la miró con autoridad su hermana mayor - Cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarnos a ellas... no te alejes de mí... ¿ENTENDISTE?!- dijo con su voz enfadada como de costumbre.

- B-Beldam... - la miró Vivian algo asustada y asombrada.

- Es una orden!! y más vale que la cumplas!! No sabes lo que esas tres pueden hacerte!!!

En ese momento, aquella brisa helada pasó con mayor fuerza ante Vivian y su grupo.

_Continuará..._


	5. Chapter 5: Return to Palace of Shadow

**Capítulo 5:** _"Retorno al Palacio de las Sombras"_

Después de una buena cena, Vivian y sus amigos se encontraban en la pequeña tienda del pueblo consiguiendo items y provisiones.

- Gracias, en verdad le agradesco que nos regalace algunos items más para el camino - sonrío la joven bruja para luego salir en compañía de todos.

- No es nada, ¡qué tengan un buen viaje!- dijo amablemente la señora de la tienda con su esposo.

A las afueras de Twilight Town se reencontraron con Beldam, Marilyn y la Reina.

- ¿Ya están listos para partir? - dijo Beldam algo desesperada.

- Bien, supongo que sí... ¿listos chicos? Allá voy!!- dijo Vivian al saltar al tubo que los lleva de vuelta a la Rogueport antigua.

- Yo también salto!!- dijo Doopliss para seguir a Vivian. Después los siguieron los demás.

- Princesa... ¿no cree necesario quedarse en un lugar seguro? - indicó Mario algo preocupado.

- Vamos, Mario, he luchado contigo contra Smithy, puedo ayudar en esta ocasión, estoy segura - rió Peach.

- T-Todo está tan oscuro...- murmuró Koops.

- Es lógico porque es de noche... se dice que bajo Rogueport durante la noche lo único que ilumina son las farolas... entre ellas muchas no han funcionado bien...- dijo Gombella al leer uno de sus libros.

Después de un poco de caminar, Vivian y los demás llegaron al fin a la entrada de la Puerta de los Mil Años...

- Algo... me dice que esto no está bien...- expresó Bobbery ante la Puerta.

- Oh, vamos! Esta puerta ha estado cerrada desde que habíamos derrotado a la Reina...- indicó Madame Flurrie pero al acercarse la puerta se abrió instantaneamente.

Una expresión de molestia y pensamiento se denotó en el rostro de Beldam.

- Cuidado... esto no es nada normal... más vale que vigilen bien sus espaldas...- indicó hacia todos - Vivian! Te quiero justo a mi lado!- agregó imperativamente.

Vivian de inmediato se puso al lado de Beldam. No paraba de mirar a su hermana mayor. Era la primera vez que notaba que Beldam estaba preocupada por ella y notaba que no quería que le pasase nada.

Pronto todos se adentraron de nuevo a aquella oscuridad.

Un silencio enorme se sentía dentro de aquel sitio. Aquel Palacio, tan elegante pero solitario y abandonado, se veía tan oscuro y al mismo tiempo sombrío, no porque no hubiera luminaria, sino por una rara sensación que había en el ambiente.

Vivian se abrazó de su hermana mayor al avanzar. Beldam solo la miró por un segundo y volvió su mirada al frente.

- Siganme, los guiaré yo misma para que no caigan en trampas...- indicó la Reina.

Por otra parte, en el mismo lugar se encontraban Catrina y su grupo.

- Cuando vea a esa enana, le voy a dar una paliza que faltará espacio para crear mares nuevos con sus lágrimas, Yhjajajaja!- dijo Saharaby al practicar diversos ataques con fuego.

- Estoy cansada, ¿hasta cuando debemos esperarlas?- dijo Samantha.

- Paciencia... te aseguro que no deben tardar... - dijo Catrina mientras centraba su mirada en la puerta que provenía del Palacio de las Sombras a aquel enorme lugar lleno de agua, en donde se encontraba la Torre de las Adivinanzas.

La vieja bruja sonrió de pronto como si hubiese visto algo que la hiciera muy feliz.

- Saben... estoy comenzando a pensar que no estaría mal acercarnos hacia ellas y fastidiarlas un rato...- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

- Hasta que dices algo que alegra a mis oídos! ANDANDO!!! - dijo Saharaby entusiasmada.

De vuelta con los demás...

- Tengo... algo de miedo...- dijo Vivian al abrazarse del brazo de su hermana.

- Vamos por buen camino... estoy segura que ese espejo estaba cerca de la Torre de las Adivinanzas...- dijo la Reina.

- Recuerdo este lugar...- dijo el pequeño Yoshi - Es el sitio donde teníamos que subir y bajar determinadas veces para salir a aquella Torre de Adivinanzas, cierto, González?-

- El yoshi tiene razón... será mejor que no se separen...- añadió la mayor.

- Dark Inferno!!!- dijo Saharaby al lanzar fuego contra Vivian para luego desvanecerse en un segundo.

- ¡¡AH!! - Vivian se cubrió de inmediato  
-¡¡BLIZZARD!!- exclamó Beldam para defenderla.

- Beldam...- susurró Vivian.  
- Sigue avanzando!- le ordenó la mayor.

- Odiosaaaaaa!!!! No podrás escaparte de mí!!!!- susurró Saharaby al observar lo ocurrido - LA ODIO!! LA ODIO!! LA ODIO!!- dijo enfurecidamente, mas luego sonrió recuperando su malicia - Tienes suerte, pero no tanta...

Aquella brujita se puso a concentrarse para luego aparecer en ambas manos unas esferas de color plateado transparentes.

- Alpha Divitioooo!!!!!- dijo para que luego la habitación que de por sí era confusa se partiera en partes.

- ¡¡AHHH!! ¿Qué ocurre??!!!- dijo Vivian espantada al ver que el cuarto se partía en partes, quedando ella sola en un pedazo.

- Yhajajjaja! Eres una boba.... B O B A!!- rió aquella voz tan fastidiantemente melodiosa. Saharaby pronto apareció sonriente.

- Dark INFERNO!!!- volvió a atacar después de sonreír confianzudamente.

Vivian dió unas piruetas y eludió el fuego.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?!!- le replicó.

- Vivian!!! Escuchame bien, niña!!! Ten cuidado con quitarle la vista de encima a Saharaby!!!- le gritó Beldam desde lejos.

- Escuchala! Sigue los pasos que te diga tu hermana!!!- le dijo la Reina.

Vivian pronto comprendió que era el momento de luchar contra aquella bruja.

- Tan sólo somos tú... y yo... ¿Crees poder vencerme?? Yhajajajjajajajaja!!!- rió ante la mirada de molestia de Vivian.

- Adelante... Saharaby!!!! Que sea un duelo de aprendices!!!!!!!!- dijo decididamente Vivian.

En ese momento tan solo el pasar saliva de los amigos de Vivian y los gestos de temor o angustia era lo que podía escucharse rodear aquella tensión... de horror y temor....

_Continuará..._


	6. Chapter 6: Lucha de Aprendices

Bueno, les dejo el capítulo 6!! Les encantará!! 333.

**Capítulo 6:** _"Lucha de aprendices"_

- ¡¡Jamás te dejaré derrotarme!! ¡¡Tú no puedes ganar!!- decía enfurecidamente Saharaby -¡¡Te voy a machacar y presumiré por todo el lugar que yo fui quien te gané!! Yhajajajajjaa!!!!!

Vivian se puso en pie con la mirada fija en ella. Nerviosa por dentro pero molesta por una razón convincente sacó fuego con sus manos para comenzar la batalla.

- ¡¡FIERY JINX!! - exclamó lanzando fuego sin cesar hacia su oponente.

Saharaby era rápida. Su entrenamiento parecía incluso superior al de Vivian, mas sin embargo parecía carecer de algo especial. La joven oponente se desplazaba usando veil de un lugar a otro.

- ¿Es todo lo que sabes lanzar? Te mostraré algo superior a tu basura de ataque! - dijo en tono burlón cuando alzó las manos e hizo aparecer una barrera de fuego que saltaba como un chorro hacia Vivian, luego caía y volvía a aparecer un poco más adelante.

- ¡¡VEIL!! - dijo Vivian para ocultarse ante aquel temible elemento.

- ¡¡USHHHH!!! ¡¡¡COPIONA!!!!- gritó Saharaby molesta y lanzando más barreras de fuego.

- ¿¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que quejarte??!- decía Vivian al huir.

Beldam permanecía en silencio observando cuidadosamente la batalla. Pronto su mirada se desvió a uno de los pisos de arriba donde reconoció una silueta muy familiar. Era Catrina, la líder del trío enemigo.

- Hmm... te gusta lidiar conmigo, no es verdad??- susurró con un gesto de odio.

- Mario! ¿Qué hacemos?! - se preocupó Yoshi.

- Será mejor dejarla... creo que es una prueba...- dijo Bobbery sin mover su mirada de aquella lucha.

- ¿Estás loco?! La harán puré!!- insistió Yoshi.

- Ella debe probar su fuerza... también será un honor para ella demostrar a sus hermanas hasta donde puede llegar...- respondió aquella vieja bomba marinera ante la expresión de admiración de todos.

- Tengo una idea!! - expresó Vivian al instante para desvanecerse y aparecer rápido ante Saharaby y golpearla con un 'Shade Fist'.

- ¡¡AHHHHHH!!! - la joven oponente cayó por los suelos por la fuerza del golpe.

-... ¡¿Cómo te atreves... a TOCARME?!! - dijo aquella con desdén.

- Mereces eso y más, aprendiz de segunda!! - le respondió Vivian esperando un fuerte ataque.

- Saharaby! - le indicó Catrina desde arriba. Ésta le hizo una seña que puso una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

De pronto Saharaby se desvaneció de nuevo para aparecer después en gran número.

- ¡¡Se ha clonado!! - se sorprendió Beldam - Grrr!! Ese es un truco sucio!! Asi jamás sabremos cual es la real!! - añadió algo preocupada.

- Rayos! Beldam me dijo que no le quitara la vista de encima!!! - se quejó Vivian por dentro - Ni hablar!! - dijo para moverse rápido e incendiar a cada una de las copias, las cuales por desgracia no era ninguna la verdadera.

- ¡¡Dark Phoenix!! - gritó aquella oponente al quemar a Vivian por detrás.

El golpe fue tan intenso que Vivian solo sintió como la gravedad del piso la atraía hasta recibir un duro impacto.  
Su sombrero cayó por los suelos, dejandola con el cabello completamente descubierto.  
Todos se angustiaron ante semejante acto.

- Vamos, Vivian... eres fuerte... yo misma lo sé... LEVANTATE!!! - gruñía Beldam ante aquel momento.

La joven permaneció unos segundos en el piso intentando ponerse en pie de nuevo. Algo herida pero no de gravedad, tan solo escuchaba las burlas y risas de Saharaby que le pasaban por detrás de un lado al otro.

- No... puedo... dejarte ganar.... - susurró al levantarse al fin, dejando una expresión de duda y temor a su oponente - ¡¡NO VAS A VENCERME!! - exclamó para de pronto llenarse de un extraño color rojizo que rodeaba todo su cuerpo.

- ¡¡Ahh!! ¿QUE ES ESO?!! - se asustó Saharaby.

- Ohhh ¿Qué le pasa a Vivi?! - dijo Yoshi algo preocupado.

- Ayudemosla!! - dijo Gombella al avanzar en vano pues fue interrumpida por la Reina.

- Vivian está desarrollando un nuevo poder... dejemosla...- dijo con una sonrisa aquella soberana.

- ¡¡No podrás vencerme!! ¡¡Yo soy la más linda!! ¡¡La más bella de todas las brujas y la mejor en hechizos!! SOY MEJOR QUE TU!!! SOY LA NUMERO UNO EN TODDOOOO!!! - decía enfadada Saharaby.

- Será mejor que aprendas a quedar en segundo lugar... porque ya me has cansado!!!! - exclamó molesta Vivian.

De pronto todo el color rojizo que la rodeaba se reunió en ambas manos de Vivian. Ésta las extendió formando una especie de círculo que luego se transformaba en un enorme mar de fuego.

- ¡¡¡FIERY WAVE!!! - exclamó al lanzar una enorme ola de fuego contra Saharaby, dejandola totalmente lastimada.

- E...e..eso no m-me lo esperaba.... - decía temblando ante aquel golpe.

- ¡¡Puedo hacerlo de nuevo!!! - añadió Vivian ante una atemorizada aprendiz.

- ¡¡NO ES MI ULTIMO ENCUENTRO CONTIGO!!! - dijo enfurecida para desvanecerse al mismo tiempo que Catrina. De pronto el cuarto volvió a ser el mismo.

- Jee... esas brujas no olvidarán lo ocurrido jamás - indicó la Reina al sonreír.

Beldam se acercó a su hermana. La observó y solo había silencio en el sitio. Vivian la miraba con algo de angustia y preocupación, mas al mismo tiempo con alegría también.

- Bien hecho, Vivian! - le respondió la mayor para darle un pequeño gesto de amor, un abrazo.

Vivian solo sonrió como nunca. Por primera vez sintió que su hermana mayor realmente la quería.

- Gracias... Beldam-sama... - dijo tímidamente como de costumbre.

- No te acostumbres...- dijo en tono malevolo como siempre ante la risa de todos.

- Dejemonos de tonterías y continuemos! Debemos obtener ese espejo!! - dijo la Reina decidida.

Todos continuaron en marcha hacia aquella parte más sombría del lugar...

_Continuará..._


	7. Chapter 7: Torre de ¿Adivinanzas?

¿Qué dijeron? ¿Hasta ahí quedó? Pues NO! XDDD Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, ya se me hacía que la había abandonado mucho, perdonen mi olvido x3.

**Capítulo 7:** _"Torre de ¿Adivinanzas?"_

- Ahh... ahhh... -

Vivian aún se encontraba agotada por la terrible lucha que había tenido con Saharaby. Caminaba con algo de dificultad. Su movimiento era algo lento y torpe.

- ¿Vivian, estás bien? - se preocupó Gombella al acercarse a ella cuando casi tropezaba, de no ser por uno de los barandales cercanos a la Torre de las Adivinanzas.

- No lo sé... creo que... no siento fuerzas... en mí...- dijo para luego caer al piso.

- ¿Qué sucede? - expresó Beldam ante el ruido. Pronto se acercó a donde su hermana menor.

Un silencio habitaba aquel lugar en ese momento.

Mario y sus amigos buscaban incesantemente entre sus items alguno que sirviera para mejorar el estado de salud de su amiga brujita.

- Ahh, rayos, no tengo más mushrooms... - indicó Koops al buscar en sus bolsillos.

- E- está bien... no les pedí nada, no deben preocuparse...- dijo Vivian al mirar la angustia de sus amigos.

- ¡Pero, Vivian-! - decían al abrazarla y ver la forma de ayudarla.

- Basta ya...- dijo Beldam con su típico mal humor para luego acercarse a su hermana - Deberías aprender un poco más de magia... eso te hace tan débil... - dijo para luego hacer un hechizo de curación y dejarla como nueva. Después, discretamente le dió una sonrisa.

- Beldam...- pensó Vivian ante dicho acto -... Ella realmente... no es mala... solo aparenta serlo... pero... me quiere...- se dijo para luego sonreír.

Una vez terminado, la Reina se volvió al Espejo mágico que tenían.

- El espejo...- susurró al señalar como brillaba señalando la torre de las adivinanzas - Debemos entrar ahí...

Un silencio de aceptación rodeó a todos.

De inmediato, todos se abrieron camino a la entrada a aquella torre alta. El lugar parecía normal como siempre. Callado, lleno de puertas, cada una con un acertijo al parecer ya resuelto por la primera y última vez que Mario estuvo ahí.

- Bien, continuen... no creo que debamos entretenernos con esas aburridas puertas porque creo que Mario ya había activado todo antes, no?...- dijo Beldam en tono de molestia al mirar de reojo a Mario.

- Entonces, subamos a la parte de arriba...- indicó la Reina.

--------------

- Hmm... veo que son demasiado persistentes...- rió Catrina al mirar desde uno de los pisos de aquella torre.

- ¿Ya puedo divertirme yo? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?!!!- dijo Samantha entusiasmada.

Una sonrisa fluyó de la boca de la mayor.

- Adelante, haz lo que quieras... pero, hazlo bien...- dijo en tono confiado acompañado de su siniestra sonrisa.

- Aplastala!! Hazla puré por mí!! Quiero verla sufrir!!- decía Saharaby aun lastimada severamente por el último ataque recibido.

- Tranquila... seguramente podré hacer algo interesante...- murmuró la intermedia.

Antes de que todos llegaran al último piso, en donde se encuentra el observatorio, Samantha se acercó a dicho monumento giratorio para después de decir unas siniestras palabras se desvaneciera de vuelta a donde sus hermanas.

- ¿Es todo?!!!!- dijo enfurecidamente la pequeña.

- No te quejes, ya verás...- rió Samantha.

--------------

Un extraño escalofrío atravesó por todo el lugar.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- se espantó Peach.  
- Tranquilos... continuen con cuidado... - indicó la Reina.

Al dar justo el paso en el monumento giratorio el sitio comenzó a temblar.

- Waaahhh!!! ¿Qué ha sido esoo??!! - dijo Vivian al intentar sostenerse.  
- ¿Un temblor aquí abajo?! - se extrañó Yoshi.

De pronto aquel monumento se transformó en un monstruo giratorio. Las estrellas se convirtieron en estrellas filosas en sus puntas.

- Hechizaron el lugar!! Cubranse si saben lo que les conviene!!- indicó Beldam.

- Es... un monstruooo!! - dijo Bobbery al contemplar el tamaño de aquella cosa.

- Excelente...- sonrió Catrina desde una esquina.

- ¡¡Es hora de que todos hagan lo que saben hacer!! - dijo Beldam - ¡¡Preparense a luchar en equipo!!- añadió.

- Esto será interesante...- dijo entusiasmado Yoshi.

_Continuará..._

Espero les guste, ya intentaré avanzar este fic hasta terminarlo! Yeahh!! x3.


	8. Chapter 8: La unión hace la ¿Fuerza?

**Capítulo 8:** _"La Unión hace la ¿Fuerza?"_

- ¡¡Esto no está nada bien!! - indicó Gombella al correr de los ataques de aquel monstruo.

- Necesitamos trabajar en equipo! Mario!! Vamos, nosotros podemos!!- indicó Vivian.

- Vamos, marineros... démosle una lección a esa cosa! - dijo Bobbery confiadamente.

- ¡Debe haber un pasadizo secreto en este lugar! Intenten buscar por las paredes...- señaló la Reina.

Vivian se paró decidida a enfrentar al monstruo al igual que sus hermanas.

- Veamos qué tanto han aprendido, niñas! - gruñó Beldam al formular ataques - ¡Ilustrenme! Ja! - añadió - ¡¡BLIZZARD!!

- ¡¡FIERY JINX!! - atacó Vivian.

- ¡¡THUNDERLIGHT!! - lanzó Marilyn su ataque contra el monstruo.

El monstruo continuó lanzando estrellas afiladas contra todo.

- DARK SHIELD!!! - invocó la Reina para proteger al resto.

- ¡Mario, usemos los poderes de los cristales! Aún los puedes usar, no?! - indicó Yoshi.

Mario asintió invocando el primer ataque: 'Earth Tremor'.

Pronto, el cristal apareció aumentando de tamaño creando un fuerte terremoto contra el monstruo. Éste tambaleó cayendo al piso fuertemente.

Vivian pronto fijó sus ojos en la parte trasera de donde estaba el monumento antes. Se lograba ver que la pared era algo distinta a la demás.

- ¡¡Chicos!! Mario!! Apunten tras donde estaba el monumento antes!! - gritó al instante.

- Déjenmelo a mí!! - dijo Bobbery al correr para causar una explosión en aquel lugar.

La pared explotó de inmediato revelando un pasillo.

- ¡Rápido, todos adentro!!- indicó la Reina con presión.

- ¡¡Maldición!! Encontraron la entrada!! - se quejó Saharaby ante un gesto de disgusto por parte de las otras dos.

- Ya lo veremos... - sonrió Catrina para desaparecer con las demás.

Pronto Mario y el grupo entraron a aquel pasillo largo y oscuro, iluminado solo por algunas antorchas.

- Este debe ser el camino que nos conduce a la habitación de donde está el otro espejo! - sonrió la Reina.

- Perfecto... es tiempo de acabar con esto ya...- sonrió Beldam como siempre.

El grupo estaba a punto de llegar a la habitación cuando de pronto tres siluetas conocidas aparecieron bloqueando la entrada.

- ¿A dónde creen que van?! Mwahahahahaha! - rió Catrina.

- Ustedes! Más vale que obedezcan y se muevan del camino!!- ordenó la Reina.

- JA!! ¡¿Movernos?! Sueñan!! - sonrieron las tres.

La Reina se sorprendió ante dicha acción - ¡Pero cómo se atreven!! MUEVANSE, ES UNA ORDEN!! - añadió.

- No lo creo... nosotras ya no recibimos órdenes... tu reinado terminó hace milenios...- añadieron al alzarse para atacar.

- ¡Yo las creé! ¡No pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana!! - dijo enfadada aquella soberana.

- No creo que escuchen, son demasiado necias!- dijo Beldam para prepararse a pelear - ¿Quieren pelear? Vamos a pelear en serio...- añadió con enfado.

- Excelente... esta será... su tumba... tú y tus patéticas aprendices... van a perecer... - dijo al soltar una risotada la líder de las contrarias.

- Prepárense! - indicó Vivian y las demás.

- Debemos hacer algo... - dijo Peach preocupada.

- Si pero... ¿qué?- continuó Koops.

- Por ahora.... nada....- dijo la Reina al observar el enfrentamiento que comenzaba.

_Continuará..._

Yay! Al fin el octavo capi! ^^ Espero que les guste y bueno pues, ahí ta =D Pronto se ponen las cosas más interesantes! x3.


	9. Chapter 9: Pelea Decisiva

**Capítulo 9:** _"Pelea Decisiva... Enfrentando el pasado..."_

_"Desde tiempo atrás... desde siglos antes de lo ocurrido con la caída de la ciudad de Rogueport... Nuestra Reina nos creó con el fin de liderar sus ejércitos y servirla... ese era el propósito original de nuestra existencia... ___

_Nuestra vida era muy distinta de la que hoy tenemos... las Shadow Sirens siempre estuvieron al frente y fueron las criaturas de mayor preferencia de aquella soberana... ___

_Liderabamos y guiabamos a las demás creaturas que servían a la Reina... enfrentabamos a todo aquel que se opusiera. Aunque... no era realmente algo que desease realmente..."_

- ¡¡Mwahahahahaha!! ¡¡Es suficiente!! ¡Esta vez vamos a pelear en serio! Es hora de demostrar... quiénes somos mejores...!- sonrió Catrina al alzarse para atacar.

- ¡Bien!...- rió confiadamente Beldam al comenzar a formular ataques.

Vivian y las demás también comenzaron a formular ataques circundando a sus oponentes.

- Da todo lo que tengas pero te aseguro que será en vano... - sonrió Saharaby al mirar a Vivian mientras la circundaba.

- Dejémonos de juegos de una vez por todas...- indicó Samantha.

- ¡¡BLIZZARD!! - atacó Beldam contra Catrina.

_"Beldam... siempre de carácter frío y desinteresado. Su carácter siempre me causó temor... A veces puede ser peor que un témpano de hielo... eso fue lo que la distinguía y causaba que la Reina le tuviera mayor preferencia.... Sí... ella hacía siempre todo lo que la Reina quería tal como lo quería y con mayor perfección..."_

- Ja! Buen movimiento!! - rió su oponente para luego desviarlo con una fuerte ventisca.

- Nada mal... - gruñó la más vieja de las tres principales Shadow Sirens.

_"Catrina... contraria al equipo preferido. Servía también a nuestra Reina... pero con menos ineficiencia... de alguna manera ella misma deseaba hacer otras cosas... buscar mayores ideales... ser más independiente... cosa que disgustaba mucho a la Reina. Algunas veces llegó a causar estragos y accidentes solo para fastidiarnos. No era tan mala, al contrario, una muy buena hechizera... pero solo... con ideales distintos..."_

- ¡¡Fiery Jinx!! - atacó Vivian a Saharaby indefinidamente solo con el interés de sacarla de la jugada de una vez por todas.

- ¡No malgastes tus fuerzas! Jajajaja - se burló Saharaby al esquivar sus ataques haciendo veils y traspasando cosas.

_"Vivian... la más joven y dulce de todas, seguramente dirán... ... Sí... definitivamente yo era la menos preocupada por lograr lo que la Reina deseaba. Mi único trabajo era seguir lo que mi hermana me dictara, de lo contrario, recibiría un castigo... pues era mi destino servir a mi Reina pasare lo que pasare. ___

_En verdad... mi deseo era que hubiera paz y no destrucción. Me dolía tanto ver sufrir a todos aquellos que eran lastimados por desobedecer y rehusarse a seguir órdenes de nuestra Reina... pero por más que gritase ante estos hechos... Beldam terminaba por odiarme más por tener esa mentalidad..."_

- Dark Hollow!! - atacó Saharaby a Vivian causandole algo de daño - ¡Te dije que no eres más que una tonta aprendiz! Siempre lo fuiste! jajajaja!

_"Saharaby... contraria a mi... admiraba a Catrina y usualmente solía acompañarla en sus actos en todo momento. En cualquier incidente, Saharaby siempre estaba involucrada. Junto con ella siempre nos ha tomado odio al vernos como las preferidas, las mejores..."_

- ¡¡LIGHTING!!

- ¡¡THUNDER SHOT!!

_"Marilyn y Samantha eran en cierto modo parecidas... pero... al tener un bando cada una, y por influencia de ambos, terminaron por odiarse del mismo modo. El grupo de Catrina terminó por tener un solo ideal: superar al "original"... a nuestro bando... demostrandole a la Reina que ellas eran mejores y aún superiores en todo."_

Ambos grupos pronto entraron durante la pelea a la sala donde se encontraba guardado el espejo que terminaría al fin con la maldición.

Vivian y las demás se encontraban demasiado ocupadas en aquella batalla decisiva contra sus adversarias de siempre.

- ¡Estoy harta que desde siempre me estés fastidiando! ¡¿Acaso no puedes entender las cosas?!- dijo Beldam con enfado al luchar contra su contrincante.

- Ustedes no merecen estar vivas! Ustedes no son realmente lo que la Reina piensa que son!! - dijo rabiosamente su contraria.

- ¡Esto es absurdo, Saharaby! ¡No me digas que piensas igual que Catrina!- insistió Vivian al eludir sus ataques.

- Tú... tú no mereces vivir! Catrina siempre ha tenido razón!!- respondió Saharaby - Gracias a nosotras al fin hemos podido meterlas en problemas serios... - sonrió al señalarle que es humana.

- ¡Pero si siempre nos han causado problemas! ¿Cuál es realmente su meta?!- agregó Marilyn.

- Acabarlas...- sonrió Samantha.

- Bien... alguien debe tomar ese espejo... ahora! - susurró Gombella al ver la pelea.

- Buscaré por aquí!- dijo Koops al correr en el cuarto en búsqueda del espejo.

- ¡Te acompaño!- gritó Gombella junto con Yoshi.

La Reina miraba detenidamente y sin decir una sola palabra aquella batalla. Escuchaba los comentarios y los problemas entre ambos bandos.

- ...

Sí... en cierto modo... era su culpa el que ambos grupos fueran desunidos... pero eso era cosa del pasado... y esto... esto solo eran restos de aquellos problemas.

- ... Se acabó... - la Reina alzó sus manos invocando una pared divisoria entre ambos bandos - Ustedes... pequeñas sirvientes...- se acercó con sus ojos iluminados y molestos - ¿Con quién creen que se enfrentan?! - dijo enfadadamente - Yo fui quien las hizo... y si lo desease... yo misma podría eliminarles...- sonrió ante un escalofrío que recorrió los cuerpos de ambos bandos.

- ¡Rápido, Koops! El espejo debe estar cerca... esto se está poniendo muy feo..!- insistió Gombella algo temblorosa al ver lo que pasaba.

- Sigan buscando! - dijo Bobbery al buscar junto con ellos el espejo.

- Es raro que no esté a simple vista, no? - susurró Peach.

- A como es el lugar... debe estar en algún cofre escondido... pero aparecerá... debe de aparecer... lo sé...- indicó Koops seriamente.

_Continuará..._


	10. Chapter 10: Un cambio, dos cambios

¡¡Al fin traigo el capítulo esperado!! x33

**Capítulo 10:** _"Un cambio, dos cambios"_

La presión y preocupación aumentaba. Dos predicamentos a la vez... Encontrar el espejo... y... evitar que un terrible incidente ocurriera... algo de lo que quizás después se arrepentirían.

La habitación en la que debería encontrarse el aclamado espejo lucía vacía... ni un pedestal ni un switch... ¿acaso sería la habitación equivocada?...

- ¡Quizás nos hemos equivocado de cuarto! - decía Koops apresurado buscando por todas partes señal de aquel objeto.

- ¡No! ¡Yo sé que esta es!- insistió Gombella.

- Ustedes... pequeñas molestias insignificantes... - se alzó la Reina con poder - Si valoran sus vidas...- sonrió - Más vale que me obedezcan...- insistió al hacer unas esferas de energía con ambas manos.

Catrina y su grupo, asimismo como el de Beldam temblaron por un momento. Jamás habían visto a aquella soberana tan enfadada como en ese instante.

Sí... la idea que traspasaba sus mentes era correcta. Ella pensaba en eliminarlas... y eliminarlas de una vez para siempre.

- Mi Reina!! por favor!! Tranquilicese!! - intervino Beldam algo acelerada - ¡Piense bien las cosas por favor!! - insistió con temor.

- Esto es extraño... físicamente no parece haber nada... mmm... - pensó Bobbery.

- ¡Mario! ¡Flurrie! - los miró Yoshi decidido - Seguramente podrán encontrarlo, saben a qué me refiero! - añadió.

Mario y Flurrie asintieron para acercarse a las paredes buscando algo sospechoso.

Catrina y Beldam con sus respectivos grupos retrocedieron lenta y espantadamente.

- Ustedes mismas vieron... lo que pasaba con todos los que me desobedecían no?...- sonrió sarcasticamente.

- ¡¡P-pero... su maj-!! - tembló Vivian.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Ustedes y sus estúpidas discusiones de siempre! - dijo la Reina muy molesta - Ya me tienen harta! Si no aprenden a llevarse bien... haré lo que saben que espero hacer!! - agregó.

- ¡¡Ahí debe ser!!

Mario y Flurrie pronto con la ayuda del viento lograron encontrar una pared falsa que voló de inmediato, demostrando un cofre oscuro, parecido a los anteriores pero con insignias antiguas escritas en él.

- ¡¡Lo encontramos!! - se emocionaron Koops y los demás.

- ¡Maldición! - dijo Saharaby al mirar lo ocurrido.

- ¡¡Vivian!! - Yoshi abrió el cofre tomando el espejo y lanzandolo hacia ella. Vivian de inmediato lo atrapó.

- H-hai!! - dijo al tomarlo.

- ¡¡Ahora!! ¡Has tu trabajo, niña!! - gruñó Beldam.

- ¡¡NOO!! - se enfadó Saharaby.

Vivian pronto tomó el espejo mirandolo fijamente.

De nuevo ocurrió lo que en un principio. Todo se volvió oscuro por un instante.

- ¡¡No lo permitiré!! - Saharaby se levantó molesta lista para atacar a Vivian al instante.

- ¡Alto ahí!! - gritó Beldam al interponerse - ¡Tú no harás nada! - sonrió para alejarla - ¡Marilyn!

Marilyn de inmediato se puso lista para defender a su hermana menor.

- Con su permiso, reina mia.. pero esto... es un asunto que le aseguro pronto será resuelto... - dijo Beldam al mirarla de reojo.

La Reina la miró como dandole una nueva oportunidad y detuvo sus ataques.

Catrina de inmediato sonrió - Bien... - se dispuso a ayudar a su equipo de la misma manera.

Saharaby, Samantha y Catrina de inmediato comenzaron a atacar hacia Vivian.

- Por primera vez haré algo que... no pensé hacer hace mucho tiempo...- sonrió Beldam al comenzar a desviar los ataques - Vamos, Vivian, concéntrate... concéntrate, niña!!- dijo molesta como siempre.

Vivian se encontraba ida... pero lograba escuchar un poco su alrededor.

- B- Beldam?? - se sorprendió ... y luego solo sonrió - Bien... creo que... ahora es momento de terminar esto...

_- ¿Estás segura de que este es tu deseo?... Piénsalo bien... pequeña... -_ dijo una extraña voz que provenía del espejo.

- E.. estoy segura!- asintió.

_- Puedo leer pensamientos tuyos... tu corazón late por alguien presente... que no es como tú... pero si continuas de esta forma... siendo humana... podrías cambiar eso...-_ añadió.

Vivian por un momento se detuvo. Sí, era cierto... realmente su corazón latía por un humano, el más conocido de todos, y quizás el único que había tratado en toda su vida.

_- Es el momento de que decidas... tu decisión final... y permanente..._

Sus pensamientos la envolvían y recordaba aquellos momentos junto a él, su aventura, la primera persona que jamás la había maltratado y le había ayudado a valorarse más.

- No...- susurró - No seré egoísta... - sonrió. Yo soy como soy pues quien me creó así lo decidió... y no quiero alejarme de mis hermanas... - dijo firmemente - Además, el corazón de esa persona pertenece a alguien... muy importante... a quien también aprecio... - dijo finalmente - Mi deseo está hecho... quiero regresar... a ser como era antes, igual mis hermanas y la Reina...- finalizó.

_- Muy bien... entonces...-_

Vivian cerró sus ojos y de pronto lo oscuro que la rodeaba volvió a ser aquel cuarto.

- Ah!!- Vivian, miró el espejo viendo como muchos rayos salian de él envolviendo todo el cuarto y encegueciendo a todos.

- Aghh!! Esa luz!!! - se quejó Saharaby.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ PASA?!! - dijo Koops al cubrirse a como pudo.

_"¿Qué es eso que siento?... ___

_... mi corazón late fuertemente... ese fuerte dolor ha vuelto...!"_

De pronto, para Vivian y los demás... todo se volvió blanco.

_Continuará..._


End file.
